Wiki Tips For New Editors
Hello & thanks for your interest in helping us with the Legion of Heroes Wikia! We're glad to (potentially) have you onboard! The purpose of this page is to inform and educate new editors of the guidelines in place for both Wikis overall, and the LoH Wikia. This is in hopes we can maintain consistency among all of our pages so that it's easier for both editors to edit, and readers to read. Without further ado, let's begin! 'General Wikia Editing Tips (for the fresh, new wiki-editor)' This section is for new editors that have almost never touched a wikia before. If you are familiar with wiki and/or Wikia editing, please read the Code of Conduct first, then hop on over here. '(Wiki-)Etiquette' Before we begin, the editors here at the Legion of Heroes Wikia would like to let you know that we truly appreciate each and everyone of your contributions. So far, we've been doing great in terms of the lack of vandalism and unnecessary edits, so kudos to all of you for keeping this wikia a great go-to! The most important things we'd like to continue stressing on are both etiquette and wiki-etiquette, which can be summarized as "be respectful", "keep it professional" and "keep it clean". 'Code of Conduct' By using this site, you agree to adhere to both the Wikia's Terms of Use and Code of Conduct and the Legion of Heroes Wikia's Code of Conduct, as defined below. You understand that if you fail to follow any of these rules, you are subject to consequence(s) decided by the Legion of Heroes Wikia Administrators and/or anyone in a position above them. Appropriate action will be taken for those found attempting to circumvent their punishment. #'Please be respectful of other players and editors.' Having a different or opposing opinion does not merit insults. If you disagree with their argument, you are more than welcome to kindly let them know you disagree. Providing counter-arguments also make for a great point too, but please refrain from the use of inapprorpriate language or insults. Language deemed inappropriate is at the discretion of the administrators and moderators, and will be edited or removed. #'Please keep conversations PG-rated.' Topics or posts deemed inappropriate will edited or removed once found. #'Please do not plagarize.' This goes both ways - please do not take information from other sites without appropriate permissions and post it here, and please do not take information from this site and use it as your own. Information that is plagarized from elsewhere onto this Wikia will be edited or removed. If you would like to report plagarism on this Wikia, please contact one of our admins and include the Wikia page it was used on as well as a link to your original site so we can investigate it. While most of the information on this Wikia is public (eg. hero pages, info-articles) and thus available for sharing, those who wish to post the guides published on this site elsewhere must contact the author before posting. You may either look up the author through the page's History, or leave a message on the Guides page if there are no other alternatives. #'No vandalism.' We would like to continue keeping the LoH Wikia as accessible and informative as possible, and to do this, we also depend on your maturity and behaviour. Please stay respectful and on-topic. #'No advertising.' We don't really mind if something is casually brought up in conversation, but blatant advertising or botting (eg. GAME A rocks! Check it out here!) will not be tolerated, especially for hacks, gold-selling, heart-selling, or any other game-breaking sites. The only exception to this rule is on an individual's user page, where you may advertise another game or other interests. The latter half of the rule (about game-breaking site-advertising) will still apply. Wiki-etiquette #'Please follow the proper formatting for each page', as detailed below. We would like to keep the wikia consistent, and would appreciate your help in doing so too. If you're not sure or would like help, please feel free to ask one of our admins, Foofaraw, Sin, or Clonedstars. #'Please write all info-articles in a professional, third-person tone.' This means that words like "I" and "we" should be refrained from use. Editors should also attempt to be impartial about the topic, which means that definitive information (information that can be taken directly from the game) should be kept separate from recommendations. Opinions should also be saved for guides & recommendations, the forums or the corresponding topic's Talk page. Please do not use emoticons or ASCII drawings in info-articles. We also recommend using similar guidelines (minus third-person and opinions/recommendations) when writing a guide. It helps people take you more seriously too. #'Please edit your work.' We aim to keep our info-articles professional-sounding, and a few minutes on your part will go a long way. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake, please edit it unless it was purposely spelled that way to denote game typos or similar circumstances. #'Please keep info-articles and guides on topic.' #'Please keep one page for only one topic. '"List" pages are the exception to this rule and should be reserved for categories that either contain very little information on each item (example here), or aim to broadly summarize information into one easy-to-read page (example here). Subtopics are acceptable, provided that they directly relate to the page's main topic. #'Please do not create multiple pages for the same topic.' Instead, opt to use redirects and keep that same topic to one page. If you feel that a page is covering too many sub-topics at once, please create a page for each topic and fill it appropriately (example applied here). If we feel that it is insufficiently filled, we may revert/create a List page for it, so please use your best judgment before separating the page. The exception to this permission are Hero pages, which should consolidate all information about that specific hero on that hero's page, no matter how cluttered it may be. Info-articles vs. Guides Here on the wikia, there are two broad types of pages: info-articles and guides. These pages follow a slightly different set of guidelines, so it's important to be mindful of which kind of page you're aiming to write. Info-articles, the most prominently used of these pages, are pages that aim to provide information about a certain feature of the game. These pages must be written impartially and discuss the function of the topic. On the LoH Wikia, these can be further divided into three sub-categories: Hero Pages, Game Features, and Lists. Hero Pages should follow a specific layout (see below). Past filling in numbers and Trivia (eg. interesting facts and in-game loading screen tidbits), the page should not have any other writing and recommendations. Game Features will likely have the most writing, and thus, must follow the Wiki-etiquette guidelines laid out above. If you have not read this yet, please do so before adding a new topic. Game Feature page layouts should first include general information about the feature, followed by any sub-topics. Remember to separate facts from recommendation and to clearly denote recommendations (any subjective content). Lists are any pages that either combine several related topics that have little to no information for each topic, or aim to summarize a series of topics. These must also follow the Wiki-etiquette guidelines laid out above, but please use your discretion in creating a List page. Helpful Wikia-editing Syntax Most editors will default to the VisualEditor when editing the LoH Wikia, which is often enough for minor edits and simple page creation. Below, we have compiled a list of helpful links related to using the Wikia interface as well as learning basic wikitext to help you too. * Using the VisualEditor (default) * Using the Classic Editor * Drawing Tables * Creating Templates * Basic Wikitext (must-read for those who wish to use Source mode) * Wikia-friendly HTML * Using Magic Words 'Legion of Heroes Wikia Formatting (for the familiar wiki-editor)' Thanks for coming, we'd like to thank you again for your interest and help! Let's get started. General Guidelines # Please read the Code of Conduct above. Thank you if you did or will do so now. # When taking screenshots for Wikia-use, please save all informative screenshots as .png as these best preserve image quality. .jpg's should only be used as placeholders when no other alternatives for obtaining a better quality image on that topic exists. # When including images in info-articles, please keep them right-aligned when they are nested in paragraphs, or center-aligned if they are at least medium-sized and intended to be standalones. Infor-article images should always have captions so that the reader knows what the image portrays. Hero Pages You may find a sample Hero page here to follow along; this is a slightly modified version of the Robin page to show what an everything-included page would look like. Please do not modify the original Robin page to fit the same information that this does because this page is for sample purposes only. Hero pages should have five sections, in the following order: Main Information, Stats at Different Ranks, Collection Methods, Skill Damage, and Trivia. Main Information All hero pages should be backed by data pages which can be accessed by going to their respective data page (Template:Data_Hero_Name). If the page does not yet exist, you may create one that follows the same naming scheme. These data pages are for Hero-use only and are currently not applicable to any other item on the site (eg. monsters, NPCs, etc). To create a new one, simply copy and paste the code from this empty data page onto the new hero's page. New data pages should adhere to the following guidelines: Multiple words are separated by spaces. (eg. Lord Crowley's data template would be "Template:Data Lord Crowley", not "Template:DataLordCrowley" or "Template:Data LordCrowley". Incorrectly-named data pages will be moved to preserve consistency and editor-accessibility. Last names should not be included in the data page name unless it is part of the main advertised hero name. (eg. Vera's page & data page should use "Vera" and not "Vera Maylansia". As well, we kindly ask that you observe the following guidelines when using these data templates: Please do not create multiple data pages for the same hero. Similarly, please do not create multiple pages for any hero, item, or feature. Redirects for non-data pages are strongly recommended for duplicates. "pic" variables must include an image extension in their name. Most of the images relevant to Hero pages are .png files. You can find most of the relevant images here for Hero portraits , and here for skill effects. Please remember that Foofaraw's images are for this Legion of Heroes Wikia use only, as she has taken a lot of her time to find high-quality in-game images, then remove the background from them solely for this purpose. If you would like to use them elsewhere, please ask for her permission first. If you can provide higher quality / data-mined assets, it is much appreciated if you could do so. For questions regarding the data template, please contact Clonedstars, or Sin if he cannot be reached. Stats at Different Ranks This section calls on the same data template that the Main Information section does. The variables to be filled in on the data template being with "str" and end with "bonus_damage_6". A description of each variable can be found on the Data_Sample page while not in edit mode. For questions regarding the data template, please contact Clonedstars, or Sin if he cannot be reached. Collection Methods Filling out this section can be done by calling the "Collection_Methods" template. The "Tickets" section should be formatted as Season X; Bronze, Silver, where the season and level of tickets are separated by a semi-colon. For older season heroes, "Hearts" was denoted by either a "Yes" or "No". With late-S2 heroes came the implementation of more ways to hire a hero. Non-event heroes will still retain a "Yes/No" answer, although bi-weekly event heroes should have a 3-line answer. If this is not a "Yes/No" answer, please use the tag to make it more visually organized. The "Alchemy" section should either say "No" (in the original font size) or contain 3~5 hero names separated by + signs in the tag. Although alchemy has not been released in the global version of Legion of Heroes, you may find a list of heroes created through alchemy here , based on the Korean server. Skill Damage This section calls on the same data template that the Main Information does. The variables to be filled in on the data template begin with "sk_ef_pic1" and end with "sk_rup1_3". A description of each variable can be found on the Data_Sample page while not in edit mode. For questions regarding the data template, please contact Clonedstars, or Sin if he cannot be reached. Trivia This is an optional section for every hero page. Heroes that have storyline spoilers should use a collapsible table as shown here. General information like those found on loading screens can simply use with bullet lists. **"30/300 Bundle" indicates that it can be obtained by hiring a hero for 30 hearts, or hiring 11 heroes for 300 hearts. This was the original implication for the "Yes/No" answer, thus any hero has a base rank of 3* or hire will have this answer as "Yes", and almost all event heroes should have this denoted as "30/300 Bundle". Exceptions such as Alfina and Magical Girl Ione should have the box name they were found in (eg. Magical Girl Ione's Gifts"). **"Hire 3* Hero_Name (200)" is for the bi-weekly event heroes that can be hired through the hire window for 200 Hearts. This method will only last for first two weeks after the heroes are first introduced, so please remember to strikethrough this method when their event period is over with "Ended YYYY.MM.DD" written beside it. **"Hero1 & Hero2 Box (150)" are the boxes that can be found in the cash shop. These boxes will last for all four weeks of the hero's event period. Boxes that are no longer in circulation should be strikethrough'd with "Ended YYYY.MM.DD", denoting the first day they are no longer sold (or the day the new boxes go on sale). **"Other Box Name"; these usually will not appear with other event hero collection methods (eg. Alfina and Magical Girl Ione). Each box and/or method should be on its own separate line. Like the other boxes, these are often limited time only, and should be strikethrough'd with a date-ended tag when it is no longer for sale, following the same format above. Categories All hero pages must be tagged with a category pertaining to their rank, their season, and their weapon. These follow the following formats: "X-Star Heroes", "Season X Heroes", and "Weapon". These do not have to be in any particular order. All unfinished pages (both Hero and non-Hero) should be tagged with "In-Progress". Game Feature Pages Game Features can be further categorized into combat-related and non-combat-related features. Combat-related Combat-related features must have the two basic categories: "Introduction" and "Battle Style". These two categories must be the first to be covered on the page. Where available, icons for the feature should be included on the left of the "Main Information" content as shown on this page. They may have several subtopics, but these should only be covered after "Battle Style". Subtopics may share the same heading-priorities as "Introduction" and "Battle Style", as featured in this article, although it is preferred to bold the two main categories to emphasize importance if one chooses to do so. Non-Combat-related Non-combat-related features are currently listed on the Game Features page due to the lack of depth in their contents. Simply follow the format already laid out on that page. Non-combat features that have more depth to them (eg. requires a table for statistics) may have their own info-article page.